


It Scared Him

by kiangles



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiangles/pseuds/kiangles
Summary: A short character study of Batty done for a class.





	It Scared Him

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super canonically accurate at face value (tho psychologically Batty would definitely have some sort of issues haha), and was also very much a vent project for me, but since I do kinda like how it turns out I decided to post it here!!

He wondered how they could do it. Live life so happily and carefree, while he struggled with his own sanity.

It frustrated him, yet intrigued him at the same time. It looked so simple, but he never seemed to be able to reach that sort of peace of mind. Instead, he found himself shaking, his ears folded back, while memories of the pain and horror he'd faced coursed through his already frazzled mind.

It scared him.

It scared him how easily his mind could switch, how the feeling of panic cut into him, and suddenly he couldn't remember what had happened for the past few minutes.

It scared him more than he wanted to believe.

The wires connected to his brain sparked, a sign that he was once again getting too deep into his thoughts. He absentmindedly rubbed at the antenna with a wing, calming the sparking for the timebeing.

They didn’t know his mind, and they sure as hell didn’t know how messed up he _really_ was.

And he’d try his best to keep it that way.


End file.
